


One Winter Solstice

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Tales of the Seasons [1]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter solstice and Gackt thought he'd just be spending a romantic night in with his lover. Only Kami's behaviour felt more than a little bit off and he soon discovers a secret that threatens to fractured their relationship to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It's the winter solstice.” Gackt mentioned casually as he sat besides Kami on their sofa, talking in the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. Unlike most homes their tree was still alive, growing in a pot in the corner. It was smaller than Gackt would have liked but Kami had been insistent the tree had to be alive. He claimed it made him sad to think of a tree dying for his pleasure. It was just like Kami to say something sentimental like that.

“Is it?” Kami asked, “The longest night and I get to spend it all with you.”

“That you do.” Gackt agreed taking a sip of his wine. “Should I put on some music?”

“No, stay with me. I just need to hold you.” Kami whined.

“Off course.” Gackt agreed pulling Kami closer, smiling as his lovers hand slid under his shirt. Kami was affectionate today. Scared to even let go of him for a moment. He hated clingy lovers, but Kami wasn't usually like this so he just went with it. Enjoying the company, the kisses, the wandering hands.

It was no surprise when Kami began to undress him, he went with this too. He was exhausted but how was he meant to say no to Kami? Smiling he just let Kami lead as he wondered what had taken over him. It had been months since Kami had been like this, usually he was complaining that he had worn him out!

“I love you when you're desperate.” Gackt teased as he pulled Kami down on top of his naked body. They kissed tenderly, Kami's hands running over his body desperate to touch any skin he could find.

“Makes you feel like less of a pervert?” Kami joked, laughing as Gackt pushed him backwards against the sofa and pulled away his remaining clothes.

“Pervert is surely a positive thing.” Gackt remarked. “When it comes to my feelings towards you.”

“mmm.” Kami murmured, not bothering to answer in words. He seemed to be more relaxed now, already back to his usual self. Did he just feel unloved? Gackt was sure he did everything he could to please Kami. Perhaps he was just feeling insecure?

His concern dictating his actions Gackt did his best to be loving and attentive, preparing Kami for longer than necessarily. Teasing him and whispering compliments that were both innocent and filthy in nature. Finally unable to wait any longer, feeling as horny as Kami appeared to be, he slid his length deep inside. With their bodies joined in pleasure he clung to Kami. Surely he was the luckiest man alive, to have someone this perfect in his life.

He came with a moan of Kami's name, filling Kami and finding the energy to wrap his mouth around Kami's length and bring him over the edge too. Swallowing he lay besides his lover on the couch, their bodies still entwined as one.

 

“I'm going to get something to drink.” Kami commented a little later. “Do you want anything?”

“A night like this, I should get out that vintage whisky.” Gackt decided with a smile. “Pure, don't be watering it down with ice.”  
“I know how you like it.” Kami promised as he got up. Watching him go Gackt frowned, he loved Kami, trusted him completely, but not with this drink. Quietly he got up, walking towards the kitchen and freezing in place as he watched his lover drop a single white pill in his drink. It couldn't be. Kami was drugging him? But why?

He returned to the couch, deducing the pills were probably sleeping tablets. Kami was up to something and wanted him out of the way. Was Kami cheating on him? It seemed unlikely, but what over explanation could there be to this?

He accepted the whisky when Kami returned, sending him back to the kitchen for some kind of snack. He tossed half the whiskey into the plant pot beneath the tree, before acting innocent on the sofa. What a waste of fine whiskey, but it was already tainted. What was he meant to do?

“I found some popcorn, salted like you like it.” Kami promised him placing the packet down. His eyes fell on the glass but he said nothing about how much Gackt had drunk. He's have to find a way to get rid of the rest in a bit, Kami wouldn't have believed he'd drunk the whole glass in one go. He was surprised he'd even drunk half.

“Come here.” Gackt encouraged Kami, wrapping his arm around his lover while they sat together. He ate some popcorn, slowly steadying his breathing, as if he had been drugged and was falling asleep. This was the right reaction, Kami wasn't suspicious at all. He leant against Kami, relaxing muscles, yawning and slowly forcing his body into a dream like trance.

“Gackt?” Kami whispered, he didn't respond. Maybe Kami would believe he'd drunk enough. “You must have been tired already. It's OK. You can sleep now.” Feather light lips brushed against his own and then he was being laid down on the sofa. Kami left and returned with a blanket and pillow, tucking him in as lovingly as Gackt would have expected. Not even a stray touch, something Kami had fallen victim too more than once when their situations had been reversed.

He listened to Kami leave, counting quietly before darting to the window where he could see Kami walk across the back garden and into the forest beyond. It was snowing, his footsteps would be easy to follow, so Gackt gave himself the time to get dressed.

He left quietly, following the footprints in the snow, doing his best to stay quiet. He soon spotted Kami, walking slowly ahead, unaware he was being followed. He was naked, from toe to head and yet seemed unaffected by the snow. His hair was long and would provide some warmth, but nothing like what Kami needed. Worried Gackt hurried after his lover, he no longer cared what Kami had been up to. Something was wrong with him. Was he having a mental break down?

“Kami.” Gackt called out, just as his lover stepped into a clearing. His hair seemed to shine like fire in the moonlight, blowing gently in what appeared to be wind. Where Gackt stood the air was still, but perhaps the trees were sheltering him? Kami turned, surprised to hear Gackt's voice, his eyes blazed with a violet light. These weren't Kami's eyes, they weren't even human.

“You shouldn't be here.” Kami warned.

“You wouldn't hurt me.” Gackt announced stubbornly. Perhaps he should be afraid. Afraid of whatever it was Kami was turning into. Only whatever it was it looked too much like Kami and all he could feel was love. “What's happening?”

“The fairy inside me awakens once a season. The winter and summer solstice, the spring and autumn equinox.” Kami explained. “He's coming now. He'll want you, like I want you. Don't be afraid of him. The others will stay away. I made sure of that.”

“You covered me with you scent.” Gackt realised. It all made sense now, why Kami had been so desperate to touch him all night. He had been marked.

“They like the first born.” Kami explained, groaning in pain and jerking forward. “I can't stop this.”

“I have an older sister.” Gackt protested, just as Kami's back ripped open revealing two purple wings.

“Sons. He likes first born sons.” Kami explained, his last words as a man. His face began to shift, becoming harsher but still recognisable, his teeth sharpened, the molars in the back gone for now. This was the mouth of a carnivore, he could even see the twin fangs like a dog might have. Kami had called himself a fairy, promised he didn't have to be afraid, but all Gackt saw in this moment was pure power.

Veins pushed to just beneath the surface of Kami's skin, decorating him in violet lines like intricate tattoo's, twisting together later with red lines Gackt guessed must be his arteries. Kami was shining now, from his blood, bathed in an ethereal light. A creature of magic, beauty and potential cruelty. So far from human that Gackt could hardly accept it was real, and yet at the same time he still saw his lover before him. His essence hadn't changed.

As he change finished Kami began to hover, mere centimetres above the ground. His wings hummed quietly as they supported him and his hair floated on it's own. Controlled by a thousand invisible winds. Suddenly the butterflies Gackt had thought were tattoos, burst into life, their small violet wings miniature copies of Kami's own. They circled him before landing in his hair, resting their silently. Maybe waiting for their master to give his orders?

Finally the fairy noticed Gackt. His purple eyes watching him, his head tilting to one side. That was the moment Gackt realised he should have run. This fairy was a hunter and he was the prey. Hunger shone in the fairies eyes. Gackt couldn't be any less afraid than if it was a hungry tiger standing before him. He should run, only now that the fairy had seen him, he was frozen in place. With a gulp Gackt awaited his fate, praying that just enough of his lover was still inside to keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The fairy bared it's teeth at Gackt, hovering higher now as if about ready to swoop down in an attack. His teeth were long and sharp, his hands curling into fists. His nails looked as sharp and strong as knifes.

He sniffed the air and smiled, his whole body relaxing as he floated back down. He looked curious now, tilting his head from one side to the other as his butterflies flew over to explore what this human before him was.

Breathing a sigh of relief, sensing the moment of danger was over, Gackt let go of his fear. This wasn't a monster watching him, it was Kami. Some of him had carried over surely? That sweet smile on his lips was one he'd seen before.

“Kami, it's OK. It's me.” Gackt said calmly, allowing the butterflies to land on his skin, on his lips, even walk over his eyelids. The fairy didn't speak, but he did smile, opening his arms to embrace him. Surely Kami had been right, that he had nothing to fear, he stepped into the embrace allowing the fairy to hold him. He felt warm and soft to the touch, fragile as well as powerful. He'd been scared too, Gackt realised. Humans were just as dangerous as any other animal or creature of the earth when they wanted to be. They might not be the strongest or fastest, with no real weapons of their own, but they were clever and ruthless. Did Kami, or the creature he was now, see him as deadly?

“I love you Kami.” Gackt whispered, resting his hand in Kami's hair. Soft lips met his, and he allowed the kiss to happen. His body submitting to his lovers needs. This fairy was just as much Kami as the man he knew, they both loved him. He was sure of that and so, when Kami's tongue pressed against his lips, he opened his mouth and let him in.

He rested his hand on Kami's hip, the other still in Kami's hair, not wanting to damage the fragile wings that supported him. He knew what was happening now, understood what Kami was trying to tell him as he changed. This fairy wanted sex, hungered for the same thing Kami did, only without any shyness holding him back.

He could submit, or push Kami away. That was his choice now and neither felt like something he wanted to do. When did he ever reject Kami? The fairy was too forceful to push away anyway, he had stepped into his arms willingly and now they were closed around him like a trap. With a soft moan he let go, allowed Kami to use him as he pleased. He belonged to Kami right now, and he didn't care in the slightest.

The fairy was slow, gentle, exploring his body as clothes fell to the frozen ground beneath him. He should be freezing cold, naked here in the snow, but Kami's warmth was spreading into him. It might as well have been a warm spring day.

The fairy moved behind him, his length pushing against Gackt's entrance. Tensing Gackt prepared himself for the pain of been taken dry. Only pre-cum fell against his hole, the fairy lubing him as he slid inside. It felt good, no pain just the feeling of being complete. He fell back against Kami's chest, allowing him to hold him as he was taken. More and more cum filling him, sliding out and dripping down his ass, thighs and onto the ground. He moaned out loud, spotting another fairy watching for a moment before it floated away. Kami had no shame, and neither did he. This was just a natural act, he was meant to be used by these creatures. It was what he was here for.

His body came from the pure bliss inside him, splattering his own seed into the snow and making the fairy still. He was sharing his orgasm, feeling the pleasure he felt. With a sigh Gackt fell onto his knees, his body trembling with need even though he'd already slept with Kami twice that night.

The fairy was there for him, filling him again and taking him harder now he didn't have to support him. His body moving in time and his moans of pleasure filled the forest. They were one and he came again, and again, his body never spent always demanding more. There was magic in this act, fuelled by their love. To have sex with a fairy was the most amazing experience he had ever had.

Finally exhausted Kami pulled away, a soft smile on his lips as his wings took him off into the forest. Lying in the snow Gackt's warmth began to leave him. He was wet and cold, his body dripping in the fairies cum that had never stopped pouring into him. Shaking in exhaustion he pulled himself to his feet, finding his clothes and dressing quickly. Even though they were damp and frozen, providing little warmth. Another fairy came, different from the one before and like Kami it sniffed the air before flying away. He must stink of Kami Gackt thought with a huge grin on his face.

Somehow he made it back to the house, passing out in the hall in his wet clothes undisturbed for the rest of the night. He didn't know it, but there was over a hundred fairies in the woods behind his house, but only one would have the courage to come to him. He had been claimed.

 

Feeling sheepish Kami returned home, human now though his fairy magic would protect him from the cold for the next day or two. He had no memory of what had happened, but he felt good. Strong. He knew Gackt had seen him but had no idea how he had reacted. Would Gackt run from him now he knew the truth or would he understand?

He found Gackt in the hall, asleep in his clothes with a smile on his lips. He looked peaceful and content lying their. It would be a shame to disturb him and so he crept passed, heading upstairs to have a wash and get dressed.

When he returned Gackt was stirring, sitting on the floor staring up at him with love struck eyes. This wasn't good, not good at all. It could only mean he'd slept with the fairy. The love he saw was that of a magical bond. Where were the questions? The fear? The anger?

“Kami.” Gackt said, his grin wide.

“Gackt.” Kami replied, with a shy smile. What was he going to do? He needed to see if his theory was right, that would be the first step. “Did you sleep with me? As a fairy?”

“You don't remember?” Gackt asked. “Are you mad?”

“No. He's just as much me as I am. We share an essence.” Kami replied. “I'm just worried about what he's done. You're not even curious?”

“Why would I be curious? My boyfriend is a fairy. That's cool.” Gackt confessed.

“Take of your shirt.” Kami ordered. “Please, just do it now.”

“Horny again?” Gackt teased. “You'll kill me with all this sex.”

“I just need to see.” Kami begged. “Please?”

“I need a shower anyway.” Gackt replied, pulling off his coat and shirt and watching Kami curious. Without a word Kami had moved behind him, frowning as he stared at Gackt's back. Reaching out he ran his fingers over the top of Gackt's upper back, just below his neck.

“You're marked.” Kami stated. It was like he had feared. “He'll track you down every time now, he's made you his.”

“You're saying it like it's a bad thing.” Gackt objected.

“It means you'll never be able to stop loving me.” Kami confessed. “Right now, magic and real emotion have mixed. You won't see the difference but I can. Where are the questions Gackt? Aren't you curious at all?”

“I,” Gackt stammered. Kami was right, he should be asking questions. Instead all he could think about was the amazing sex. “You're right, I should be asking questions.”  
“One day you might come to hate me, hate this and still you will love me.” Kami explained. “It'll drive you insane, or too suicide. There's nothing I can do to break this spell. I'm sorry Gackt. I was so scared this would happen. I hide you from my kind with my own scent. They can't smell a human, or if they can they smell one already tainted by another fairy, me.”

“Kami, it's OK.” Gackt whispered wrapping his lover in a hug. “I love you, magic or no magic what's changed?”

“We'll have to just carry on.” Kami agreed. “Go shower, I'll make some breakfast and explain everything later.”

“Sure.” Gackt agreed giving Kami a kiss as he went upstairs. With a sigh Kami entered the kitchen and began to prepare some food. Maybe nothing would change? They were in love and perhaps that was meant to be? Maybe it was just their destiny to be together? He hadn't even realised he'd been gay when he met Gackt and fallen in love. He'd been so wary to avoid first born daughters, that he hadn't even looked out for first born sons. He'd made friends with Gackt without checking, and fallen in love. No matter how hard a fairy tried to avoid the first born, somehow they always ended up with one anyway. Always the first born would be marked, taken by the fairy and owned body and mind. He'd tried to fight it and lost. At least it was Gackt. Surely this was easier than just some random stranger the fairy inside him could have raped?

_The man who would never commit to marriage, happily wears a magical ring that seals him for life._ Kami thought, perhaps he should just laugh at the irony of it all?


	3. Chapter 3

Gackt was in love with Kami, the old fashioned traditional head over heels in love, and the magical curse that was now upon him. It didn't feel like a curse, nothing in his life had changed. He made an effort to remember how he would react in various situations before, and compared them to how he would react now. He saw no difference. You never stopped loving someone, even when things fell apart. That was what he believed and so the curse felt like no big deal.

It was effecting Kami though, his lover was constantly worried now. Apologetic, walking on egg shells around him. He thought this was all his fault, Gackt knew better. At least he thought he did. Still, he hit the books and the internet, learning all he could about fairies. Much was nonsense but a few sources came up with the truth and every one mentioned how fairies stole the first born.

In a way he'd been stolen. Being in love with a man had led to him being disowned. He no longer talked to any member of his family, truly separated from them all. Kami had felt so guilty when it happened. Knowing what he did now Gackt concluded Kami blamed himself.

He needed to prove to Kami that he made his own choices, that what happened between them wasn't chance or destiny or magic. It was just how things were. Maybe there had been a supernatural source behind it all, but that didn't mean Gackt had to continue down the path he had been thrown onto. That was how he ended up, on Christmas Eve morning, ringing a doorbell in a part of town he hadn't been to in years.

The bell chimed in the apartment, but there was no answer and he concluded the house was empty. Disappointment gripped him, what was he meant to do? He needed to talk to her, should he wait? What if she had gone away for Christmas?

“Nii-san?” a woman called out from the floor below. Glancing down he saw his sister and gave her a shy wave and hurried down the stairs to greet her.

“Hey.” he greeted her, relieved when she embraced him while her curious daughter watched on. She had a baby too, in a push chair which he offered to help her with on the stairs.

“Mummy, who's this?” the young girl demanded, almost breaking Gackt's heart. He didn't even know his sister had children, but he'd always imagined he'd be there to watch them grow up. Now this girl was four, or five, and didn't know who he was.

“It's your Uncle.” her mother explained.

“No it's not.” the girl declared stubbornly.

“You have two uncles.” she tried to explain. It took a while, but eventually the girl accepted her mother's story and smiled shyly.

“Where's my present?” she demanded.

“Mikoto!” her mother scolded, surprised when Gackt pulled out a box of chocolates from the bag he was carrying. They were her favourites, obviously bought for her, but Gackt handed them to Mikoto who grinned up at him in delight.

“You should share some with your Mummy.” Gackt suggested. “She likes them very much and chocolate always tastes nicer when you share.”

“Maybe.” Mikoto decided, gripping onto the chocolates for dear life.

“It's true.” her mother tried to convince her. “Come on, let's all go inside, it's cold out here.”

 

“Then what happened?” Kami asked curious. Gackt was sharing his story with him, how he had tracked down his sister in an attempt to prove that the curse couldn't control him.

“We had tea and talked to her husband came home. He seemed nice enough.” Gackt explained. “It was hard with Mikoto there, but Nee-san confessed to missing me. She's not happy we're still together but, well she still loves me and I don't think she wants to lose me again. I've arranged to meet her next week.”

“That's amazing.” Kami exclaimed.

“You need more faith in me.” Gackt scolded. “I walk my own path in life. Destiny, magic, curses, maybe they do have an effect. Yet they don't control me.”

“You're undoing the damage by yourself.” Kami agreed.

“It wasn't your fault.” Gackt reminded him. “But I'm fixing it as best I can. Little by little.”

“You've swallowed your pride to ease my guilt.” Kami realised. “How can I ever thank you?”

“By continuing to be you, the man I love.” Gackt promised him, leaning over to kiss Kami. There was one more thing, something he had learnt from the solstice. Only how was he meant to bring this up? Choosing to ignore it he pushed it aside and focused on giving Kami a magical Christmas Eve. He'd even cooked for his lover, something that never happened.

 

Kami smiled shyly as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing the sexy Santa outfit he had bought for the night. Red shorts with white trim and a matching hat. The smile Gackt wore was reward enough, never mind the way he posed so seductively on the bed. Naked from head to toe.

“You bought me a gift?” Gackt asked.

“No. I've heard you've been very very naughty.” Kami scolded.

“No, that was a different Gackt.” came the cocky answer. As if anyone else had his name? Maybe they did, but Kami didn't know them. “You're mistaken, and here without a gift!”

“I can give you a gift.” Kami promised, crawling onto the bed and wrapping his mouth around Gackt's already aroused length. It tasted sweet and he smiled as he realised it was flavoured lube, his lover had made more of an effort than he had anticipated. Gently, teasingly, he licked away the flavour before pulling away.

“There's another gift in my shorts.” Kami promised Gackt, getting on hands and knees and grinning as Gackt pulled away his clothing to find the candy cane shaped toy buried deep inside him.

“Kinky.” Gackt commented, the word a compliment as he began to tease the toy in Kami's body. Moaning in pleasure Kami allowed himself to be used by Gackt, the toy sliding in and out faster and faster. Every thrust hitting him in just the right angle until Gackt couldn't take it any longer and replaced the toy with his own hard length.

Delighted Kami pushed back against Gackt, their bodies moving together with ease. So used to being together that anything else would feel wrong, and yet never once growing tired of doing this. Sex was important to Gackt, he claimed without good sex it was just a close friendship. Kami was glad he was good enough to have earned the label 'boyfriend'.

Gackt's fingers wrapped around his length, helping him achieve his orgasm. With a shudder he came hard, his body clenching tightly around Gackt's length sending his lover over the edge not long later. With a sigh Gackt fell back onto the bed, watching Kami but not making another move.

That wasn't like him, this wasn't supposed to be over so soon. He'd expected a long night of passionate sex, and yet Gackt seemed to be done already. Confused, and a little neglected, Kami wrapped himself over Gackt, kissing him gently but not feeling any more passion from his lover.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kami worried. Glancing at the clock they had been together a quarter of an hour, it felt short to him, like they had only just started.

“It's not you.” Gackt reassured him. “Or more, it's the other you.”

“My fairy is better in bed than me?” Kami realised with a groan. He hadn't seen that one coming at all. Only now he thought about it he knew it must be true. Gackt had been physical spent when he came home, this was the first night since then that he'd even shown an interest in sex at all. Just how well did his fairy do?

“Not at all!” Gackt exclaimed. “You're kind, compassionate and gentle. He was just pure sexual drive. It was amazing, but it's would be better with you.”

“Yet it wasn't.” Kami pointed out. “Please, if you talk to me maybe I can improve?”

“He showed me a side of myself I didn't know I had.” Gackt explained, actually blushing as he made his confession. “He showed me what it's like to submit.”

“He was on top!” Kami realised shocked. In all the images in his head, he had never once considered this one.

“I want you to take me.” Gackt confessed. “Don't mock, please.”  
“Not about something like this.” Kami promised, kissing Gackt tenderly as he reached for the lube. In all their years together Gackt had only ever done this at Kami's request. Gackt hadn't enjoyed it that much, finding pleasure but no desire to submit for any reason other than to make him happy. They'd fallen in a comfortable routine and he never would have guess Gackt wanted to change it.

Continuing to kiss Gackt he slid two fingers into his lover, surprised by the moan of pleasure that escaped. Whatever had happened in the forest had left it's mark on his lover, it was only now that he was beginning to realise perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

He moved his mouth down, catching a nipple with his tongue as he slid a third finger inside. Stretching and preparing his lover, who seemed to love every sensation. It was curiosity, not need, that made him hurry, sliding himself deep in the tight heat and moaning in pure bliss. It's been so long since he'd been inside Gackt, or at least remembered it.

“Hard, fast, strong.” Gackt listed and Kami obeyed. He'd always been gentle before, maybe that had been the problem? Gackt seemed to love it rough anyway, his whole body responding to every thrust. Fingers clutched his back, nails digging into the skin. With a smirk Kami went harder and faster, their moans joining in synch. When he came, he managed to find it in himself to just keep on going. The feeling of his own cum inside Gackt adding an unexpected sensation of pure bliss.

Staring up at Kami, Gackt felt nothing but pleasure and relief. He'd thought he'd have to wait for three months to feel this good again. He'd been wrong, his lover could give to him everything his fairy had done. Now he realised the absence of Kami's jealous. The fairy and the man were just two sides of the same coin.

He preferred the human half, he realised. The one thing that had been worrying him since his night with the fairy. When it was like this, and he could stare into his lovers eyes, it contained a magic that was natural and not fairy in origin. It was the magic of finally finding the one thing in his life that he had missed, right their in his lover all along.


End file.
